The Man, The Myth, The Legend
by Mini Wolfsbane
Summary: Remy digs himself into a deep, deep hole when he makes the whole school believe a new student is coming. Things go from bad to worse quickly, as he drags his friends along for the ride. 57th story in a series. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men:Evolution or it's characters. Just my OC, Molly Callum/Creature and any original characters/background characters that may pop up from time to time.

AN: This is a result of me watching one too many episodes of M.A.S.H with my dad. Seriously, the plot is lifted from the episode "Tuttle". I'm not sure what wild hair pinged in me to pluck the plot and morph it into my own twisted imagining, but here it is. Another homage to a great show! (We've been watching it since I was a little tyke, and long before I was born in its original run in the 70s-80s!) If any fic in the series would be dedicated to my dad, it's this one. (Not that he's ever seen them, but okay, let's go with that.) Thanks for never being completely serious, and being M.A.S.H's biggest fan, dad.

* * *

"Remy, I'm totally going to kill you!" Molly shouted, holding her phone.

It was early in the morning. The team was standing around in the lower levels after running training drills, trying to keep fresh.

"What did I do?" Remy frowned. This was going to end in a fight, he just knew it. Their friends silently looked on as the couple argued.

"You sent everyone every text conversation we've had in the past two weeks!" Molly blushed.

"I what-?!" Remy yelped, quickly pulling out his phone from his coat pocket. Sure enough, somehow in replying to Molly's last text, he'd inadvertently forwarded their texts to the team and the teachers.

Molly hadn't been big on texting until Remy had gotten bored during teaching easy level one Danger Room sessions, sending her what started out as sweet love notes, then turned into something a little heated. Saying things like how interesting he'd make kissing, or expressing in detail how a skirt showing off her legs made him feel. Or, worse, that one text about how much Remy had enjoyed seeing her in a low cut shirt. Sure, they were not exactly R-rated texts, but definitely not to be shared either. (One of the thoughts swimming around in Remy's very worried head was how Logan and Scott were going to kill him later.)

"Uh...sorry? It was an accident, sweetheart," Remy tried to be charming , but it wasn't going to work this time. He knew better than anyone that Molly hated being embarrassed.

"Accident or not, this is the worst thing ever!" Molly said , "I'm going to my room. Don't follow me."

"You're in big trouble this time," Rogue smirked.

"Don't I know it," Remy sighed.

* * *

Remy mulled around his room, pacing energetically, trying to figure out what to do to get back into Molly's good graces.

There was a knock at his door. It was Scott. "I was up all night filling out paperwork. They need your sign off too, now that you're teaching officially. Give them to the Professor when you're finished."

"Sure thing, " Remy took the two-inch thick stack of papers. Scott left. He probably hadn't seen the texts yet, but he'd most certainly have words with Remy later.

Remy was halfway through the stack of papers when one seemed amiss. It was a student acceptance form. There was always protocol when a new student came to be enrolled, however. First, the teachers and teachers aides, like Molly, gathered for a short briefing on the new pupil. What their powers were, what the kid's personality was like and what they might expect. Then, and only then, the student enrollment form was filled out. It included the normal things, like age, food allergies, dietary needs and/or restrictions, and emergency contact info. Also, mutant specific things like power volatility on a low to high scale, power type (telepathic, elemental, transformative, ect.), and possible techniques to contain that power should it get out of hand. Everyone had their own digital file and paper hardcopy, including the teachers.

So, with this knowledge, Remy surmised that the form had gotten signed by mistake. A little prank of filling it out surely wouldn't hurt and it would cheer up Remy. The Professor would realize it was a mistake and ignore it.

Remy filled out the form. The supposed new kids name was Johnny Tuttle and he had the random powers of telepathy and turning into a bear. Brown hair, Caucasian, average height, age 17. No food allergies. Remy went on to sign the rest of the papers, then going to the Professors office.  
He left the emergency contact info blank, obviously.

Xavier wasn't in, so Remy left the papers on top of the desk.

Remy went to Molly's room to see if she'd cooled off.

"Molly?" Remy peeked in after knocking. He ducked as a heeled dress shoe flew his way.

"Get out!" Molly shouted.

"Cherie, you're really still mad? It was an honest mistake," Remy said, going and picking up the shoe, tossing it back. Molly caught it reflexively.

"Yeah, I'm still mad! I'm going to stay mad for a while. It doesn't take much thought to check that you're not hitting 'reply all', Remy." Molly glared from her bed.

"Fine. You can't stay mad forever." Remy gave up.

"We'll see, " Molly gave him a dark stare that could scare even a serial killer.

Remy knew he was going to have to make it up to Molly in a big way.

* * *

By late afternoon, everyone was relaxed and settled in. Remy had forgotten all about the prank admission form.

"Attention students and faculty," Hank's voice came over the loudspeakers, "This is Mister McCoy. Professor Xavier and Misses Summers went on an emergency call to Europe an hour ago. Mister Logan has gone on another one of his mysterious sojourns. Miss Munroe, Mister Summers and myself will be in charge while they're all away. Also, we'll be welcoming a new student this Friday, a mister Johnny Tuttle. That is all."

Remy froze. Okay, a small oversight. Hank had somehow accepted that they'd taken in a new student while foregoing their normal briefing, not questioning it. Remy would let it ride, why not? Johnny wouldn't show up on Friday, He'd explain, and everyone might get a good laugh out of it.

It couldn't possibly blow up in his face, right?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men:Evolution or it's characters. Just my OC, Molly Callum/Creature and any original characters/background characters that may pop up from time to time.

* * *

"Honey, I got you flowers and a whole box of you favorite candy bars," Remy appealed to Molly again before dinner that night, standing in front of a shut door. A dozen red and yellow roses, how could she say no?

The door opened a crack, but Remy wasn't met with open arms and forgiveness. No, he was met with a water squirter. His red shirt, face and hair wet, Remy sighed, slumping, leaving back to his room. He put the stuff on his dresser, drying off with a towel and putting on a fresh grey shirt. He took to laying his bed, starting to rack his brains for an answer to Molly's anger.

"BAMF"

"Dude, we have to get a room ready for the new guy," Kurt said.

"Uh, there's something you should know about that..." Remy let Kurt in on the prank.

"You're sure this is the best idea?" Kurt looked worried, putting a hand behind his head, frowning, "You're making the whole school believe someone's coming."

"Hey, everyone is so busy, they'll barely remember he's supposed to show up," Remy said, " We'll all get a good laugh out of it, you'll see. "

"I hope you're right. If we're going to make it believable, we'd better get the room ready. If we don't, Scott will have kittens." Kurt smirked.

* * *

They finished setting up the bedroom, then went down to dinner. Molly sat all the way at the far end of the table, opposite the head.

'I'm _really_ deep in it,' Remy thought. He took his usual spot next to Kurt. Kitty was sitting next to Molly, taking her side in the fight, of course. (Kurt had to decided to remain neutral.)

Everyone ate and talked, it was a normal dinner otherwise. Molly went upstairs before dessert and Remy chased after her. He caught up to her, grabbing her arm and pulling her back against his chest.

"We're gonna talk, one way or the other!" Remy said in a forceful, no nonsense voice.

Molly stared into the floor, silent and looking timid. She knew Remy wasn't going to take this lightly any longer.

"Molly, I'm really sorry. You know I didn't do it on purpose. I wish it hadn't happened. Our conversations should be very private, just between us, and I'll do my best to make sure they are from now on. Promise, Cherie. I'm sure everyone will forget about it in a week, really. So, what do you say? Forgive me now?" Remy out on his best, sweetest 'I'm sorry' face.

"...You know, there's a cute sweater I want at that store in the mall if you really want to make it up to me," Molly milked it.

"I'll buy you a drawer-ful of sweaters and a closet of shoes, I don't care! I don't like you mad. It's no fun when I'm not with you, and I was going insane trying to figure out a way to get you to forgive me. Baby, you're not _just_ my girlfriend. You're my best friend." Remy said earnestly.

"Alright, you're forgiven," Molly hugged him tight, "And sorry for the water squirter. That was going overboard."

"You just like seeing me soaking wet," Remy got down close and kissed her.

* * *

It took two days, but the rumor mill quickly started going around about Johnny Tuttle.

"Yeah, I met him last year at the New York Comic-Con. Super cool guy! He's got every Star Wars figure from the seventies."

"They say he knows Beyonce."

"I heard he saved her and a bunch of orphans with his powers from a fire."

"I heard he has an extra toe!"

"Yeah? Well I heard he's got a third nipple!"

Remy decided to amp up the prank a little. He took charge of the intercom the third morning. "This is Mister LeBeau. I just got an email from Johnny Tuttle," It took some self-control for Remy to keep from laughing, "He says you may have heard some outrageous things about him that he wants to clear up. Yes, it's true he saved Beyonce and some orphans from a fire. He does know the singer personally, but they keep it quiet. He does have a third nipple, but not an extra toe. He, in fact, has _every_ Star Wars figure ever made! Johnny looks forward to meeting us and will see us sometime on Friday. Also, ladies, he's very available." Remy quickly turned off the intercom, spinning around in his chair, howling with laughter.

"What's got you tickled pink?" Molly smiled, entering the office.

"Oh, something incredible my love," Remy smiled hard. He summarized it.

"Now Remy-"

"Come on, Petite, don't rain on my parade. This could be the greatest prank ever. Don't you want to do something bad? Live a little?" Remy smirked.

Molly smiled sneakily, giving in. "What can I do?"

* * *

Remy sent Molly out to circulate and start more fake rumors. Like second hand knowledge of Johnny being an amazing kisser, getting straight A's, coming from a nearly poor single-parent family only to rise above it all. By Friday, he'd become some melding of Washington and Patton and Iron Man in the student body's collective imagination. Also, by Friday, Rogue and Kitty were in on the prank, but not Scott, for obvious reasons. Piotr too, if only because Rogue didn't want to keep secrets from her boyfriend.

Thankfully, Xavier, Jean and Logan wouldn't be back until the next weekend, so there were no worries about being found out too early.

The entire student body of 70 mutants gathered in the foyer, awaiting Johnny Tuttle.

They eyes the front doors with so much anticipation, Remy thought some of them might literally burst.

It suddenly dawned on him that revealing Johnny wasn't real would A) Make everyone very disappointed, , and, B) Make them hate Remy and possibly ostracized him in the process.

Okay, slight change of plan then.  
"Oh man, guys, I forgot! I totally forgot!" Remy slapped his forehead.

"What is it, Remy?" Ororo asked.

Remy went up the stairway a few steps, to be better seen. Everyone looked at him. "Attention! Johnny got in really early this morning. I came downstairs for some water and had to let him in. He's, uh, sleeping in his room. Turns out Beyonce threw him a huge farewell bash yesterday and he's wiped out. So, please, try to keep things a little quieter today." Remy said , hoping to get a bit of peace and quiet out of this. The kids were always so noisy!

"I'm sure we'll all get to meet Johnny later," Hank's voice boomed over the large crowd, "In the meantime, keep it quiet and enjoy the rest of the day." Fortunately, the school age kids had a long weekend because Bayville High had a teachers conference that day.

"We gotta talk," Rogue pulled Remy outside by his sleeve, while the others followed.

"This is really, really bad!" Molly wailed, clutching her head, eyes wide.

"Relax. I didn't want to disappoint everyone, so we're gonna let it ride out a little longer," Remy clapped a hand onto Molly's shoulder.

"How much longer is the question," Kitty crossed her arms, looking sassy.

"Not much. Johnny will get a bad case of food poisoning and then mysteriously ship out in a couple days. No harm done," Remy said.

"Why are you all standing out here for? We've gotta go!" Scott appeared, standing in the front doorway impatiently.

* * *

The team took the van across town to a local stadium. Apparently there were some bad fighting going on at some big nerd convention that the police couldn't contain.

"What the heck is this?!" Nightcrawler yelped.

They walked into the stadium, but instead of a hockey game or whatever, there were tons of people in the center of the arena walking around dressed in costume.

Dressed up like the X-Men.

"Look up," Creature pointed.

There was a giant banner hanging overhead. 'Fourth Annual X-Men Con 2006' it read, yellow with black letters.

There were people of all ages, shapes and sizes walking around, the majority in costume. Stick thin Jean Grey cosplayers, chubby Nightcrawlers, tall, willowy Shadowcats, rubenesque Rogues, and a surprising number of geeky and average looking Gambit look alikes. Lastly, there were B-team members (Iceman and friends), scattered throughout, and more girls copying Molly's look then Remy was comfortable with.

"Isn't our life weird enough without a bunch of people dressing up as us too!" Rogue demanded.

"Oh, I don't know, I think it's kind of fun," Remy eyed a tall, busty girl looking like Molly walking past them.

"And how!" Kurt drooled, " It wouldn't be weird if I asked for her number, right Creature?"

"Go ahead, but Remy, you can keep your eyes in your head there, thanks," Molly looked at Remy dryly.

"Sorry ma ange. You know you're my one and only," Remy smiled, bending down and kissing her forehead.

"Hey, there's people dressed up like you guys, but I don't see anyone dressed like me," Cyclops looked put out, pouting with his lower lip.

"Huh. Maybe they figured you weren't that interesting," Remy teased.

"Oh, you finally arrived!" A thin blonde guy with glasses around their age appeared in front of them. He was holding a clipboard.

"Um, yeah. What is all this?" Cyclops asked.

The young man snorted a laugh. "Come with me and I'll explain it."

"Wait! The fighting!" Molly said, holding out her hands for everyone to stop.

"Oh, there's no fighting. We kind of hand to lure you here under false pretenses. I'm Liam, by the way. Creator and coordinator of the whole thing." Liam started walking and they followed him.

"We're not like everyone else, we really admire you all. Some us want to be you...or date you. You saved the world! A few years ago, we started as an internet forum," Liam explained, "Then things snowballed. People started raising money for small cons, then got more money, and eventually we were able to rent out this stadium every year. Today is special, because you're finally here. We promised you'd give a Q and A session. We'll compensate you for your time. The fans only need an hour. Please?" Liam gave the team big puppy dog eyes.

Everyone looked at Cyclops expectantly, with big pleading eyes.

"...Fine. One hour, then we have to go." Cyclops said.

Liam took them to a small stage nearby. On the stage there was the usual setup of a long table, with bottles of water, microphones and name cards. There was already standing room only in front of the stage and around it. The whole thing was blocked off by red velvet ropes. Everyone took their seats. Liam started as the moderator, microphones in hand.

"I'm afraid we don't have time for individual introductions, but please welcome the X-Men!"

The crowd went wild! Clapping, shouting and whistling with unbridled fandom enthusiasm.

"Let's start off with our first question," Liam said.

A teenage girl dressed up like Shadowcat, but blonde, came up to the microphone stand among all the chairs.

"Hi, my name is Lilly. My questions are for Shadowcat. What are the physics behind your powers? Are they afraid you might disappear out of existence?"

"Well, the physics of them are too detailed to get into here, but I just vibrate my atoms on a molecular level. I guess disappearing is possible, but something fantastic would have to happen to me first." Shadowcat explained.

"Great answer! Next!" Liam said.

"Hiiii! I'm Jessie!" The model-like girl from earlier who was dressed as Molly waved with both hands, "Ummm, like, this question is for Gambit? Are you single?"

"No, sorry, Cherie. But, ah, I'm sure you'll find a nice guy in no time." Remy smiled.

"Next question please," Molly quickly spoke up, pulling her microphone close, annoyed.

"The girlfriend," Remy smirked.  
That got a laugh out of the audience.

The panel kept going with question after question. It was controlled, but exciting for everyone involved.

"Okay, we have time for one final question," Liam said.

A really heavy guy dressed up like Nightcrawler, complete with a bad wig, stepped up. "Yeah, I have a question. Who's that guy?" He pointed to Cyclops.

"I'm Cyclops!" Cyclops looked beyond frustrated. (No one had asked him any questions or even acknowledged him.)  
There was quiet in the audience so silent one could hear a pin drop. "Leader of the X-Men! I keep the team together!" He looked like he was going to explode. Or cry.

"Ohhh," Lilly said, "He's the guy who's always in the back, yelling. Angry Visor Guy."

There was a murmer of recognition in the audience. Everyone applauded and Cyclops looked pleased again.

"Alright, that's our panel! Thank you guests and thank you for coming!" Liam said waved.

* * *

Cyclops had to drag everyone home, even though the team wanted to give their fans the full experience and sign autographs.

At home, Hank met them in the foyer. "I'm getting worried about Johnny. He hasn't come out of his room all morning."

"Who?" Molly asked, getting elbowed by Kitty, (who had a 'don't blow it!' look on her normally rosey face).  
"Oh. Right. The new guy. Uhh, Remy and I can go check on him."

Remy and Molly went up to "Johnny's" room in the men's wing.

"So I've been thinking, maybe food poisoning is too suspicious," Molly said, "He gets here and a day after he's getting sick? No one will buy it."

"You might be right," Remy said "Leave it to me. So, uh, how jealous were you today exactly?"

"Why don't we go into my room and I'll show you," Molly looked pretty flirtatious, coyly batting her eyes a little.

"Why your room? Johnny isn't here," Remy picked Molly up and tossed her into the bed as she giggled.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men:Evolution or it's characters. Just my OC, Molly Callum/Creature and any original characters/background characters that may pop up from time to time.

* * *

The next morning, Remy woke up bright and early like most mornings.

Except...

"Wha-?" Remy felt his left hand stuck to his hair.

"BOBBY DRAKE!"

Remy threw his door open, going down the hall and kicking in Bobby and Sam's door. Thankfully, the boy wasn't in, but this wasn't over. Not even close.

"No dice. It's not coming off." Kitty said a short time later as the team sat in The kitchen. Remy begged her to use her powers to release the goop from his hair. He'd managed to free his hand with some warm water mixed with vinegar.

"Unbelievable. This means I'm going to have to cut my beautiful hair!" Remy moaned.

"Shave it off is more like it," Kitty said, "It's stuck down to your roots!"

"No way! I'm not a fan of the buzz cut," Molly protested.

"Could always cut it all off," Rogue said, straddling a chair while holding Piotrs hand, "I think he'd look real cute bald." She smirked.

"Alors! I'd rather see all my jazz music burned and buried before that happens." Remy griped , "Bobby is grounded. Two months. No video games, no phone, no life, no hope! He's dead!"

"Remy, it's hair. Chill." Molly rubbed his arm, "We'll go to that restaurant you like for lunch later. Get your mind off of things."

"I can shave it," Kurt offered , "I know how to cut hair."

"Thanks, but I'm going to my hairdresser. " Remy said.

"You have a hairdresser? You should sue." Rogue laughed, hard.

"My hair cut happens to be easy to take care of and functional. " Remy argued.

"What? Does she put a bowl on your head every time? You're actually paying money for that?" Rogue smirked.

"Be nice, vozlyublennaya." Piotr stroked Rogues hair.

Remy just stuck out his tongue.  
"I'll go with you," Molly said, examining her hairs ends, "Could really go for a wash and a trim."

"Hey, did you ever figure out what we're doing about our friend?" Kurt asked.

"Something will come to me," Remy said.

* * *

"...I don't like it," Molly looked sourly at Remys shaved head in the car after the haircut.

"I know, but it'll grow back." Remy said. He wasn't thrilled about having a shaved head the second week of November either, but it was the only way.

They then went to lunch. It was quiet, there were hardly any people in the restaurant since the lunch rush was long over with. They sat in a cozy booth. The waitress came and took their orders.

"The Rib lunch plate and water, please."

"The black bean burger, mayonnaise on the side, and power-eight to drink, please."

They talked, waiting for their orders.

"So I'm still waiting to get that sweater at the mall," Molly winked.

"We'll go this afternoon, when we're done here, " Remy said, "It's just been too busy."

Lunch and their drinks arrived at the same time. Remy was ready to eat.  
They had a few bites, then sipped at their drinks. Unfortunately, to their shock, Molly's had a very lethal reaction instead.

Remy watched helplessly as Molly had a couple spasms and orange foam bubbled from her mouth, sickeningly. Her head rolled back and she fell over onto her side like she was pushed.

Remy bolted up, rushing to her.  
"Baby?! Molly?! MOLLY!-Help!"

Remy pulled her out of the booth and onto the floor. She was breathing, but slowly. Remy felt her neck without hesitation. There was a pulse there. Remy had to stop and think. The hospital was closer than the Institute and their med bay.

"We're calling nine-one-one. What happened?" The waitress demanded.

"I don't know. She had a sip of her drink and just fell over. Might be poisoned, I don't know!" Remy couldn't allow himself to panic.

The ambulance arrived in a few minutes, loading Molly up on a long stretcher and then they briefly assessed her, then tied her down and rushed her into the red and white van. Remy's heart was in his throat, but he could lose it later. At least Molly was on her way to safety. She wouldn't want him to lose his mind over her, so he wouldn't. He had to remain calm. He was trained for emergency situations. Everything would be fine. (Which was easier to tell himself than to actually do, looking at her unconscious body on the stretcher.)

"Friend or family?" The young, black male EMT stopped Remy at the truck with a blue gloved hand out.

"Does it matter? That's my girlfriend and she could be dying! Just let me ride." Remy's eyes were wide with desperation.

"Sorry, it's policy. Meet us there." The EMT looked serious.

The doors shut and Remy tore out of the parking lot, burning rubber as the tires squealed on the pavement.

* * *

Remy waited by Molly's side in one of the hospital rooms. They'd taken blood samples and Hank was already assisting, being a mutant expert. Molly remained unconscious. The X-Men were delayed because of a small three man bank robbery but promised to be there as soon as possible.

Fifteen minutes later, they arrived.  
"Remy, how's Molly?" Kitty suddenly phased through the door with the others following.

"No change. She's still alive at least, but she hasn't woken up yet," Remy said.

"Walk us through what happened," Scott said.

"Not much to tell. We ordered lunch and drinks. As soon as she had a swig of soda, she went down. I figure it's poison and someone's after us again," Remy shrugged.

"What was the name of the soda?"

Remy had to think back.  
" ... Power-Eight."

"You're sure?"

"Certain,"

"This is bad," Scott grimaced, sitting in the closest chair, putting his hands on his head worryingly.

They summarized things for Remy. How a few years ago, the soda had been in the beginnings of production as an energy drink, but proved very harmful to only mutants. They thought they'd shut it down. Instead, they were horribly wrong.

"The internet search says a month ago, the Mister Fizzy company put it back into production as a soda. I guess there haven't been a lot of fatal mutant cases, or what there have been haven't been connected to the soda." Kitty explained, holding her phone.

"So Molly could die... " Remy's heart sank and his blood boiled all at once.

"We're not going to let that happen." Scott said, "We aren't going to do nothing. The Morlocks might still have a cure."

"Might? We're putting Molly's life on a hunch?!" Remy shouted.

"We'd never do that, Remy," Kitty touched his arm, "We just don't know for sure and we didn't think this far ahead to get the antidote before now."

"Let's go before Molly gets worse," Remy demanded.

"You stay. We'll go. You-" Scott said.

"I need to keep busy. I'll go crazy sitting here otherwise." Remy said, leading the way out.

* * *

Remy quickly changed into his spare uniform before leaving. The sewer was pretty gross and too dark.  
Bricks and steel making up the area were covered in spots of slime, rats skittered about, and the rush of sewage and refuse was too close for comfort. It was almost too dark to see and strangely cold down in this dank, gross, unholy place. Wet "squick" and "squerk" sounds with every step. Liquids of unknown origin dripping everywhere. How anyone could choose to live down here was beyond Remy.

They walked a while until Remy felt something snake around his neck. Remy grabbed the invisible body and threw it over his shoulder, splashing him into the murky water with a loud, noisy splash.

"Gambit, stand down! We're not here to fight. The Morlocks are our allies." Cyclops warned.

"If they're our allies, why are they sneaking around?" Remy demanded.

Facade reappeared, standing up, wiping the grime and muck, daintily with his fingers, from his shirt. He looked annoyed, if nothing else.

"We're only trying to look out for our own," Callisto's voice said from behind them. The team turned around to see Callisto and Evan, along with a few Morlocks, like a humanized Scaleface and young Torpid.

"Sorry about Gambit. He's on edge," Nightcrawler explained.

"Things really changed at the Institute, huh? Why didn't you guys call before coming?" Evan gestured to Gambit. The kid had really grown-up since Remy had last seen him.

"It's not exactly a social visit. We need your help," Cyclops said.

They explained what was going on.  
"We don't have anymore of the antidote," Evan said, " But Callisto knows how to make more. We'll go back with you. Scaleface, you're in charge. "

Remy went from all consuming worry, to cautious relief. Still, it wasn't going to be complete relief, not until Molly was safe.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men:Evolution or it's characters. Just my OC, Molly Callum/Creature and any original characters/background characters that may pop up from time to time.

* * *

The X-Men and Remy waited in Molly's room at the hospital. Callisto was taking full advantage of the lab at the hospital, attempting to put together an anti-dote with Hank and other doctor's help. Thankfully, Hank knew how much of any medicine Molly needed by now, she'd been through so many tests and trials over the years. Remy, Kurt and Kitty were on either side of Molly, with Remy holding her hand. Scott and Rogue were sitting in chairs at the end of the bed. Evan was standing by the door.

"Remy?" Rogue said.

"Yeah?"

"Your hair doesn't look that bad."

"Thanks Roguey."

"Remy? Don't call me that."

Remy showed a small smile. His friends were behind him 100-percent.

In the quiet, Remy sat there, not for the first time, wondering if this was it. When they had moments together, he and Molly had briefly talked about funeral preparations and what they each wanted. Being a super hero and risking your life nearly every week had always proved to be dangerous work and they'd come down to the wire more times than Remy could count. He didn't want Molly to go out like this, poisoned by some idiotic soda, but you couldn't choose your death. However, Remy hadn't completely given up hope either.

Hank and Callisto came into the room with one of the doctors.

"We created an anti-dote, but it could take a few hours before Molly wakes up," Hank explained.

"Since she's been comatose this long, she's going to be very weak when she recovers," The brown haired male doctor said.

"The doctors are going to give her a full examination when she wakes up. I've never seen someone be under this long before,  
but hopefully her natural morphing abilities will be an asset in this situation. She might recover better than most," Callisto said.

"Should we expect anything bad after she wakes up?" Scott asked.

"Most likely not," Hank said, "Her body might keep excising the Power-Eight, but that's all."

"Well, that paints a pleasant picture," Kurt blanched.

"Dude, you haven't changed at all!" Evan smirked.

* * *

It took until the next day for Molly to wake up. Remy, Kurt and Kitty had stayed in her room all night, sleeping in sleeping bags on the floor.

"Guys? Hey? What happened? I'm in the hopsital?-hospital?" Molly opened her eyes, sounding drained.

"Molly!" Three sets of eyes popped awake, rushing over to her in one giant group hug.

"We're so happy you're alright!"

"You almost died!"

"Kurt! Cherie, you had the whole team very worried. Could've really lost you this time," Remy held her face.

Molly just sat there looking confused. "I almost died? From _what_?! I remember lunch, then I blacked out. Can you all explain, please."

They summarized what had happened. Molly was upset she'd been asleep for a whole day, but was just overjoyed the drink hadn't actually killed her.

"Are we working on getting that crap out of production?" Molly asked.

"We're doing our best," Kurt said, "The Professor is handling things by phone, and Scott and the younger kids are going to the plant, trying to talk to the CEO."

They alerted the doctors that Molly was awake. They came in and checked her thoroughly while the three of them waited outside. When they went back in, Molly was still covered in wires, but looked much more alive than she had in the past day. "They want to keep me another day for observation. I'm hungry, let's get some break-"

Remy handed her a vomit bag in record time.

* * *

After that, no one wanted breakfast. By lunchtime, Molly still wasn't hungry, but Remy coaxed her into at least getting down some vegetable broth. Unfortunately, by late afternoon, she was taking fluids through IVs and was informed she'd have to stay another few days until the power eight had completely left her system. The stuff just wasn't going to leave quietly.

"You two should go home, get some rest. I'll stay," Remy said to Kurt and Kitty that evening.

"Alright, but call us if you need us," Kitty said, "And don't wear yourself out either."

"I won't," Remy smiled.

Kurt and Kitty said their goodbyes, and Remy got as close to Molly as the bed allowed, putting his arms around her, kissing her head.

"I wish you'd go home and get some rest," Molly griped, "I'll be fine."

"I'm not leaving. Atilla the Hun and a whole battalion of troops couldn't keep me away," Remy mused, keeping his arms around her.

"You've been watching too much History Channel," Molly smirked, "Anyway, I do appreciate it. Gives us time to ourselves for a little while."

"My favorite part, Cherie." Remy went on to play with her hair and rub her neck.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but since Molly's going to be having an extended stay, she's going to need a quick sponge bath," An middle-aged nurse came into the room with a cart full of supplies.

"Ah, yes. The sponge bath," Remy nodded, getting up and making his way for the doors. He smirked, then being dramatic, "Please, don't be shocked or jealous! My girl obviously has a curvaceous, stunning body that would put Toccara Jones and Yasmine Bleeth to shame, easy."

Molly was left looking scarlet.

* * *

When Remy came back, Molly looked pale and washed out. "The poor dear vomited twice during the bath. That soda is still working it's way out of her system." The nurse looked sympathetic, wiping off Molly's mouth with a rag. The nurse left after taking Molly's temperature to attend to her other duties.

"Baby girl, anything I can do? Extra pillows? Massage? Cuddles?"

"Trust me, you don't want to cuddle. Squeeze too hard and it might make the rest of it come out." Molly groaned.

"Well, sickness aside, at least your still alive," Remy held her hands.

"I don't feel very alive," Molly blanched.

"I'm sure you'll feel better tomorrow, sweetheart," Remy smiled, "Now, let's get you comfortable and we'll find a movie on TV to watch."

* * *

By Sunday evening, Molly was out of the hospital a couple days and the Professor and Jean had returned,  
(as had Logan). Jean and Charles seemed eager to meet the new student they'd heard so much about over the phone, but it was late.

"Well, where is he?" Jean wondered as they met Molly and Remy in the Foyer.

Remy realized the jig had to be up now. With two telepaths around, there was no way the prank was going to hold up.

"He's actually-" Remy started to say, but Molly cut him off.

"You know, I think he's doing work in the lower levels. Industrious young lad that he is." Molly chirped.

Remy did a double take. How did Molly-the world's the worst secret keeper-expect them to believe her? And why?

"Good job," Xavier smiled, "Maybe the others can learn from his example. We'll be retiring now, see you in the morning.-Ah, and good to see you back among the living, Molly." Xavier patted her arm too casually for Remy's liking. Um, hello? 'Good job you didn't die? Keep up the good work!' What a crock!

"But Professor, Molly almost died," Remy was aghast.

The professor wheeled around.  
"Yes, Remy, I'm aware of that and we're all glad she didn't. I'm just as relieved as you are, trust me. We'll discuss at length in the morning."

"Yes, sir. Sorry," Remy nodded. Molly held Remy's hand as they watched Jean and the Professor leave for the elevator.

"They're tired. It was a long trip. Besides, we all know Scott is his favorite, so, like, whatever," Molly scoffed.

"Still, it bugs me. Anyway, why are you keep up the prank? And how on earth did you get them to even believe you?" Remy whispered.

Molly looked to make sure Jean and Xavier we're all the way upstairs and gone out of sight.  
"You were right before. If we drop the ball and reveal everything, everyone's going to be disappointed. But, worse, we're all going to be doing dishes and cleaning up the jets for months if we get found out. So, no reveal, no punishment and no one gets disappointed. I mean, we're not _exactly_ lying since he was never real to begin with. No harm, no foul." Molly smiled.

"You have been hanging around me way too long, Cherie. What happened to the honest girl I fell for?" Remy looked surprised.

"I'm still honest, I'm just a little sneakier." Molly winked.

"Anyway, the other part? They could've seen right through you." Remy said

"I know. That's why I keep a nice mental image of us making-out in the forefront of my mind. Nobody wants to see _that_!" Molly rocked back and forth on her heels playfully, with a smile.

"You really have been hanging around with me too long, Beautiful." Remy smirked.

* * *

The next morning, everyone gathered around the breakfast table like usual.

"Now then," The professor said, after taking a sip of coffee, "We may continue our conversation from last night about how Molly is doing. I'm not surprised power-eight is back in production and I'm quite remiss that Molly was so horribly effected. We're still trying to shut it down, but it's going to take a lot of time. How are you feeling after your stay in the hospital?"

"Fine, Professor. I'm just thankful that Calissto and Mister McCoy could come up with the antidote in time. But, hey, if I do ever croak young, just remember me fondly and don't fight over my stuff," Molly winked.

"Like anyone would want your stuff," Ray butt in, "Only Big Bertha and Fat Sally could fit _your_ clothes, Lard of the Onion Rings."

"Ray, you're doing ten laps around the Danger Room after breakfast," Scott scowled, "That was uncalled-for."

Ray folded his arms, sour, but he'd basically asked for punishment on a silver platter.

Meanwhile, Molly bit her lip. It seemed to hurt a little deeper this time then most. Remy, being a good boyfriend, put an arm around her waist, rubbing her knee. He leaned over to whisper, "Remember, you're better than Toccora and Bleeth. Even combined, they wouldn't make me feel like I do around you, beautiful, lovely desire incarnate. "

That pulled Molly out of the depths of despair and put a smiled back on her face. She looked like she was about to let her mind wander to the hypothetical wedding and happily ever after, when things got serious again.

"By the way, where is mister Tuttle this morning? I thought he'd be joining us for breakfast," The Professor asked.

"Uh, I think he's studying in the library. He'll probably catch something later," Rogue piped up.

"Yes, the other day he wasn't feeling well, so no one's really seen him since he's arrived," Hank said.

"Really?" The professor looked suspicious.

Uh-oh! Time to think fast.

"Hey, proff," Remy smiled, "Tell us about the trip!"

That quickly got everyone off the subject of Johnny.

"Yeah, tell us about Europe!"

"Did you see the Eiffel Tower?"

"Did you buy real French bread?"

"Did you see Italy?"

"How's the weather there?"

The Professor launched into a discussion that left the kids interested for over an hour. After breakfast, everyone met up in Remy's room to discuss the Johnny situation again.

"We just can't keep this up anymore!" Kitty wailed, "We have to come clean."

"We?" Rogue said accusingly, "I didn't see you coming up with any excuses for Johnny this morning."

"Everyone calm down!" Remy put his hands in the time-out position, "We're fine. Everything's fine. Nothing's going to happen. I figure, in a week or two, we'll get a new student and everyone will forget Johnny even existed.-Or didn't exist? Oh, jeez, whatever!"

"That's true," Kurt said, "We're bound to get someone else eventually."

'I need the X-Men to come to my office immediately,' The Professor called out.

The kids went into the office. He found out, Remy figured. Better get out the mops, buckets and bleach, and wipe the calendar of any social events. He was going to kiss his date nights with Molly and parties farewell after this. The professor wasn't going to trust him with anything again because of such a huge prank that had fooled the entire school. Heck, this may well be grounds for kicking Remy out. Well, Scott would be thrilled.

"I just received a very important call," The Professor had this weird twinkle in his eye, "That was The President. Apparently, Michelle's mother is on his staff. She called her mother, and her mother went and told Mister President all about Johnny Tuttles' heroics. He would like to award Johnny the first Mutant medal of Commendation with a ceremony on television. He believes it would be a great encouragement to the mutant community worldwide. Isn't this fantastic news?" The professor smiled.

The team stared on in shock, eyes wide, with some mouths agape.

"...Nerp!" Molly squeaked before dead fainting into the carpet.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men:Evolution or it's characters. Just my OC, Molly Callum/Creature and any original characters/background characters that may pop up from time to time.

* * *

"Uh, she's just in shock!" Remy smiled, trying not to sweat, "We'll take her to her room. Uh, thanks professor. We'll let Johnny know.  
H-he's going to be thrilled!" He picked Molly up, heading out with the crew trailing behind him.

"Totally ecstatic," Kitty chimed in.

"Over the moon," Kurt said.

"Tickled more pink than a pig in a polka dot dress!" Rogue said, immediately getting odd stares. "Something this cashier in Mississippi used to say."

They rushed Molly to her room, laying her on the bed.

"This is bad, this is bad, this is baaaaad!" Kurt bit his nails.

"You're telling me!" Kitty griped, "We were not prepared for this!"

Molly woke up, sitting up and groggily holding her head. "What's going on?"

"Nothing good," Remy said.

"Did the Proff really say Johnny is going to get a medal?" Molly asked, "We can't fix this."

"We can fix this," Rogue said, looking very sly with a creepy grin on her make-up clad face.

"How? How can we fix this?" Remy grabbed her by her shoulders, "We are doomed. You hear me, woman? DOOMED!"

"First, hands off," Rogue shrugged off Remy's grip, "Second, we do what every good story does. We kill off our main character.  
We have to kill Johnny Tuttle."

* * *

The plan was slightly elaborate. First, they had to go see Forge for him to create a new image to put into Kurt's image inducer.  
Second, they had to have a few eyewitnesses to what was about to happen.

So, they planned a little outdoor activity, even though it was the beginning of winter already. A little outdoor sing along with some hot chocolate and Rogue's guitar, Sam's guitar, and a few other fitting instruments. Many of the students were gathered around a new fire pit bought just for the occasion. (They'd convinced the Professor to buy it, thankfully.) Logan had returned, but didn't want to take part, which was a relief. The man could smell a dead body miles away, or none to be had, in this case. Everyone was dressed warmly in sweaters and boots, cozy for outdoor weather. This was going to be memorable, if nothing else.

"Hey everyone, what's going on? Sorry I've been hiding out lately. I'm Jonny," 'Johnny' (Kurt in disguise) came up to the party, sitting in a lawn chair.

Everyone was wildly excited to meet the boy. Girls started giving him hugs, boys shook his hand and slugged him affectionately in the arm.  
They'd made sure Kurt was properly covered down to his hands underneath the hologram. The chatter was ongoing for about ten minutes, asking him loads of questions.

"Do you really know Beyonce?"

"How's your Star Wars collection coming?"

"Are you still single?"

"You're too cute! So are you _really_ a great kisser?"

"Yes, great, yes, and maybe you can find out sometime, Sweetheart," the boy smirked.  
Thank heavens Kurt could act his butt off. It seemed a natural talent for him to perform after years in a circus troupe.

"Hey, uh, Johnny? You want to go get us more firewood? It's in the shed out there," Remy spoke up.

"Sure buddy," 'Johnny' nodded, getting up and going to the shed.

Remy had been practicing with his powers the last few months. He'd always known he could charge things by looking at them, but he'd been using the power only rarely, preferring the accuracy of touching objects instead. Remy thought it would come in handy though, so he built it up. Now it was going to pay off in ways he hadn't foreseen before. There couldn't be any clue about what was going to happen next was his doing. He watched 'Johnny' go into the shed, then Remy looked up to see Kurts eyes glowing up in a tree out at the beginning of the woods. Good. Remy stared at the shed, concentrating.

Staring at it...

...A little more.

...More.

BUH-BOOM! BOOM!

The shed exploded in a huge, beautiful fireball. Pieces of wood and bits of metal from the roof fell all over the yard. Hot glass fell down in just huge shards and pieces. The wood and other things inside had gone up as well, with similar bits and pieces hailing down to the sky in a firestorm of chards and chunks. There was nothing left.

"What on earth?!" Jean yelped.

"Johnny was in there!" Amara was actually crying.

Everyone had similar shock. Remy felt bad, but it was the only way out. Maybe, one day, when they were much older, he'd tell them the whole truth. Now, though, it was about saving skins.

"Ohh no," Remy put a hand to his mouth, "Johnny?! I'll go check and see-!" Remy made a run for it, but the professor stopped him, holding an arm out.

"No Remy! No. I don't sense anything. He's...he's gone. I'm sorry, everyone." The Professor was as much in shock as everyone else.

Everyone went inside. The team volunteered to clean up the mess first thing in the morning, of course, so no one would get suspicious. Now, the hard part would be pretending to grieve and be sad for a while. They were going to have to inact some Oscar worthy performances under their sleeves to pull this off.

* * *

"I don't want to eat," Molly frowned.

Remy shoved a plate at Molly the next morning at breakfast.

"Baby, you have to," Remy coaxed.

"No. I'm going up to my room. Don't follow me," Molly pushed away her plate.

They'd rehearsed the night before and pulled it off without a hitch.

"Is she going to be alright?" Jean asked, holding Scott's hand on top of the table.

"She's upset, we all are. Johnny wasn't here for very long," Remy said.

"Yes, ah, I'm having trouble locating a return address for Johnny and a phone number," The Professor said, "We need to contact his mother as soon as we can."

Whoops! Chink in the plan.

"I'll find it," Remy said, "In fact, I'll go see her in person and break the news. Bring Kurt along, if that's alright."

"That's very generous of you, Remy. Thank you," Charles said.

A day a way from this madhouse. Ahh, perfection.

Remy dug through boxes to look credible and did an internet search. There was a house for sale in Texas. He scribbled in the address into Johnny's file. He decided a phone number would just get them into deeper crap, so he'd figure out something later. Within a few hours, Remy and Kurt were in Texas, downing ribs and other various meats in one of the best barbecue restaurants in the state.

"Best worst news delivery trip ever!" Kurt sighed, grabbing another rib and tucking in.

"Yeah. Wish we could've brought everyone along. Or at least Rogue. She might've enjoyed this," Remy smiled.

"Nah. She's more into all the southern foods. Not much for barbecue," Kurt said, "But she'd probably love the fried chicken plate."

Remy stared at the piles (and piles!) of food they'd ordered. Ribs, chicken, pork, barbecued pork bits, steak, chicken wings, candied bacon, coleslaw, green beans, mac and cheese, baked beans, cornbread, fried okra, chitlins, pork loin, baby back ribs, beef tips, and absolutely massive banana and chocolate cream pies. He could pack it away on his best day, but he was starting to get pretty full.

The plate of ribs beckoned him like a sticky, sweet hickory and molasses based temptress of meat. Okay, one more.

"You know, I felt a little bad, but this makes _all_ the guilt go away," Remy gnawed on the rib.

"You said it," Kurt smiled, his fur around his mouth ridiculously smeared in sauce.

* * *

They killed time napping in the jet, because the food just knocked them out, then they headed home.  
Molly was in the hanger waiting for them.

"Sweetheart, you look white as a sheet, what's wrong?" Remy held her shoulders.

"Very, very bad news. Probably. The Professor wants to see us upstairs right now. Everyone else is already waiting." Molly said.

Everyone joined once again in the Professors office, plus the teachers.

"How did Johnny's mother take the news, Remy?" Jean looked gravely somber.

"Oh, well, she didn't take it lightly. We did what we could, but it'll just take time. She was beside herself, just right through the heart," Remy said.

"And ribs," Kurt piped up unhelpfully, earning him a hard jab in the side from Remy.

"Poor thing," Scott said, "We should send her a card."

"No!" Remy and Kurt said.

"Ach, guys! She lost her only son!" Kurt put a hand to his head, "That is _not_ something you send a card for."

"You're right, we should call her," Hank said.

"Noooo," Molly shook her head, "It's too impersonal. Remy and Kurt did enough. Leave the poor woman alone to grieve. Please, guys."

"How is it imper-?" Logan started.

"So, Professor," Kitty interrupted, "What's the news?"

"I took a special trip this morning to give The President the news of Johnny's untimely death firsthand. He was just as shocked as the rest of us. But, all isn't lost. He had the brilliant idea of hosting Johnny's funeral service at the white house and awarding the medal of commendation posthumously. Remy, since you knew Johnny best, I thought it would be fitting if you gave the eulogy."

Now Remy felt like fainting.

"Oh, yeah," Molly couldn't hold back a smirk, "Remy's got this, Professor. It'll be like he's making the whole thing up!"


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men:Evolution or it's characters. Just my OC, Molly Callum/Creature and any original characters/background characters that may pop up from time to time.

* * *

Two days later, the team was still in the middle of trying to shut-down the power-eight production. They were in the CEOs office, trying to give firsthand testimony of their personal experiences as a plea. A last ditch effort before going over the companys' head to higher authorities. They were trying to go about it a more peaceful way than the Morlocks originally had. The office was small, with a single window overlooking the soda production. It had one gray desk, two sales charts on easels, and a coffee maker on a stand. All of this was on top of white tile. It wasn't a very exciting looking office space.

"...So you see Mister Bowmann, your drink almost killed me," Molly finished explaining, "It's going to kill a lot of mutants if you don't stop production right away. As soon as possible."

"But the profits! Power-Eight has been our most popular drink so far. It's flying off the shelves!" The short, portly, dark haired man in a cream colored suit pointed to sales charts hung up in his office.

"At the risk of people's lives, sir?" Cyclops said, "Sooner or later you might have a lawsuit on your hands if tons of mutants start randomly dropping dead from drinking your soda. Is it worth it?"

Bowmann looked conflicted.  
"Look, I'll talk it over with marketing and get back to you. I know, I know! I sound heartless, but you kids don't get how companies work. We could be out millions."

"Don't think it would be much of a loss," Remy scowled as the team left.

* * *

Remy and Molly held hands going inside the mansion afterwards.  
"So, uh, what's say you and I go to look out point after dinner?" Molly smiled.

"I'd love to, but I need to keep practicing that eulogy first. No way I'm going to mess it up on national television," Remy smiled.

"National television? Remy, I'm pretty sure something this important is going to be seen by the whole world," Molly said.

"Well, good thing I'm not camera shy then," Remy said confidently.

Later on, Remy met Molly downstairs.

"Ready to go?" Molly asked.

"Very ready," Remy nodded.

They soon made it to Look Out Point. The city seemed more beautiful and the stars were brighter. Maybe it was because the whole Johnny Tuttle debacle was nearly over with. Or maybe Remy was just happy to be alive, with Molly, and grateful for life.

"Can't believe we got away with everything so far," Molly smiled, "You being that sneaky? Kind of makes you hotter."

"Come on, Cherie, I don't want to talk about that," Remy said, "But, if that's what you like, we could talk about the evil, evil things I did in my acolyte days. Like...running red lights and J-walking."

Molly rolled her eyes.  
"I know you did worse than that. Regale me a little with your _adventures_!" Molly said dramatically.

Remy went on for a while and they made-out a little between talking.

"Alright sweetie," Molly smiled later, "We've made-out and talked, but I was thinking you could do something for me."

"Anything for you, Elue," Remy smiled charmingly, curious.

"Well, I'd like you to go with me to help me pick out some new stuff for my room. I want to grow it up a little. I'm giving Erin my tiger collection and some other things. It's time for me to start being a little more mature. In everything." Molly looked serious.

"I understand," Remy held her hand, "We all have to grow up sometime, but I'm kind of going to miss seeing all those fuzzy faces staring back at me when I go into your room."

"Well, you've still got me," Molly smirked, turning into an orange cat and rubbing against Remys arm, purring. She changed back.

"That's right. You're my forever fuzzy face," Remy gently kissed her.

* * *

It took a whole week, but the Mister Fizzy soda company agreed to shut down production of Power-8 and completely got rid of the component in it that killed mutants. To everyone's relief, this was the end of Power-8 forever!

That following Monday morning was the funeral for Johnny Tuttle at the White House. It was being broadcast worldwide for every man, woman and child to see. Rumor had it there was a national holiday in the works, but Remy was hoping it was only a rumor.  
Everyone was gathered on a navy blue carpeted stage directly in front of the White House. The X-Men were dressed in their best attire in dark wooden chairs behind a brown oak podium with a ton of microphones on it. The audience was massive. Thousands of metal folding chairs on the white house lawn with people in them, including the press, up front. Photographers were taking pictures of the event from all sides, as were television cameras.

Remy was nervous, of course, but he couldn't jeopardize this. If he let the secret out that Johnny wasn't real, they'd probably lock him up and throw away the key for wasting tax payers money putting this thing together and involving the President in a huge shennanigan. Not to mention the Institute would probably go under in the process. Never mind that the X-Men, along with the Avengers, were all nearly personal friends with the President after saving his life some months ago, even receiving medals of valor in a big ceremony for their heroics. That little fact wasn't going to save Remy from prison if things went sideways!

They had to convince the Professor that Johnny's mother had come down with the flu and wanted no contact with anyone, not even a phone call from the President, so as much as she would have loved to go, she could not attend the funeral.

"Hey," Molly squeezed his hand, sensing his nervousness, "It's going to be okay, Remy. If anyone can do this, it's you."

Remy blinked. "You're right, Petite. You're right. I'm amazing. I've got this. No one can do it better than I can."

They watched the President step up to the podium.  
"Good morning press, colleagues and friends. We're here today to honor a life taken from us too soon. That of young Jonathan Tuttle.  
He was only enrolled a short time at the Xavier Institute, but he made an impact on his fellow students. Before that, he made an impact on the world with his selfless acts, humor, love for others, talent, and joy for life. A teacher from the Institute, Mister Remy LeBeau,  
will now perform the eulogy."

Time to step up.

"Thank you, Mister President, sir. Jonathan-Johnny tuttle as his friends knew him-was an amazing young man. He was the first to help when there was a crisis, the one to laugh the loudest, and he would give you the shirt off his back every single time. The short version of his life is that Johnny was born in to a single parent, Miss Marlene Blanche Tuttle. She couldn't be with us today as she is down with the flu. Johnny came from Dallas Texas, which explains his big heart, kind manner and strong family values. He didn't have any brothers or sisters, but he always said his friends were like his extended family. He worked at the Piggly Wiggly part-time for a year as a bag boy. Johnny, generously, had to quit to help take care of his grandparents, nana Sophia and grandpa Joey, until they passed away a few years ago. He was so sweet and kind, when he got his powers, none of his friends or classmates in Texas viewed him differently. They just wanted what was best for Johnny. Johnny was one of a kind and we will never, ever forget him. We can all be comforted by the fact that he's not really gone. That there's a little Tuttle in all of us. In fact, you could say that all of us X-Men together made up Johnny Tuttle. Thank you."

There was not a dry eye in the audience and their applause was deafening as Remy sat back down. Remy was shocked he'd actually pulled it off.  
Well...almost. They had to get out of Washington and back home without anyone finding out, of course. The X-Men accepted the medal of commendation on Johnny's behalf and the ceremony concluded.

Everyone gathered indoors in a large, red carpeted meeting room later for refreshments and conversation. The Professor waved Remy over to talk with the president. Remy pulled Molly along.

"Young man that was an amazing speech," The President marveled, "Tell me, do you have much experience doing eulogy's? That was just incredible!"

"No. No, sir," Remy smiled, "Thank you. It took a lot of thought and insight. I was wrecked with nerves, believe me."

"Molly," The professor said, "Don't look so nervous. The worst is over with."

"That's right. And no reason to be nervous around me. I'm just an old man," The President smiled, "I think I'll get some punch, excuse me."

"Sorry, Professor. It's, uh, it's been a long morning," Molly said, "Remy? A minute?"

"Later, Professor," Remy nodded. Molly pulled him outside into the vast hallway, away from the two secret service agents,  
next to the bathrooms.

"What's wrong, Cherie?" Remy bent down close to Molly.

"I don't know if I can keep up the charade much longer," Molly admitted, "This is majorly stressful. I feel like I'm going to crack. Remy, we made up an entire person and held a _presidential funeral_ for him! If anyone ever finds out, that's it! Put in front of the Supreme Court! Prison for life! Lock us up and throw aw-" Remy put a hand over her mouth, because, among other reasons, She was starting to get hysterical.

"Molly, honey, you have to stay calm. None of that's going to happen. We're going to go home tonight, and after that, we're going to be free and in the clear. You wait here, I'm going to get Kurt and Kitty. They'll stay with you in the jet and you can relax. Take deep breaths, stay calm."

Because visitors couldn't come in with any metal devices, (It was standard procedure after the Legion and Loki attack), the X-Men had to forego their communicators, so Remy had to find Kurt and Kitty the old-fashioned way. Thankfully, the team was allowed to use their powers, but on the condition not anywhere near The President or First Lady unless it was a life and death situation, and even then, they had to take precautions.

He found Kurt and Kitty laughing and talking at the h'orderves table together.

"Hey, guys? Molly needs you. She's not doing so good," Remy said.

"What? What's wrong?" Kitty said.

"Tell you later," Remy looked around.

When they got back to Molly, she was pacing. Ohh boy, she really was about to crack.

"We'll 'port her to the jet," Kurt said, "Kitty will get you once we've calmed her down."

"Yeah, okay," Remy nodded.

BAMF!

Remy ran his hands through his (awful) shaved hair. Not the greatest outcome, but they were almost home free.

* * *

"Where is Molly?" Ororo wondered when Remy went back to the party. Remy had to admit, the woman looked extravagant in a long, glittering rosy pink, strapless and backless gown.

"Uh, she wasn't doing too good. Kurt and Kitty took her to the jet," Remy explained.

"Poor dear. Let us know if she needs to go home," Ororo looked sympathetic.

"Uh, we'll see," Remy said. Maybe that would be best.

Remy tried to relax and have fun. Kurt and Kitty could handle Molly. If she got _really_ out of hand,  
there were many ways of getting her to calm down again, including sedatives, if needed. Everyone would be fine.

A few hours later, Kitty found Remy again.

"Molly's doing a little better, but we had to knock her out with benadryl. She got a little, um, squirrel-y. Literally." Kitty said.

"Poor kid," Remy said, "Well, a few hours to go and this thing should be over with. Stay with her for me, will you?" It just wouldn't do for the man that gave the eulogy to bow out of the refreshments suddenly.

"No problem, Remy," Kitty smiled.

Remy kept schmoozing and mingling with people until it was time to finally leave. The X-Men and teachers piled into the jet, tired.

"What's with her?" Logan pointed to a deep sleeping Molly, curled up on Kittys lap.

"Uh, not doing so good," Kurt said, "We gave her some bendadryl and it knocked her out cold."

Logan just shook his head, going to take his seat up front. Molly was always, well, Molly.

Remy sat next to Kurt, across from Kitty and Molly.

They gave him a thumbs up and he returned it. Mission accomplished.

"Hey," Scott said out of nowhere, "Why do I have like two-hundered new texts on my phone?"

...Oops.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men:Evolution or it's characters. Just my OC, Molly Callum/Creature and any original characters/background characters that may pop up from time to time.

* * *

Later that evening, after Remy had received the be all and end all of chewing-outs from Scott and Logan, there was a knock at Remy's door. It was Molly, looking _super_ groggy. "What's going on? I feel like I've been asleep for hours."

"You have been asleep for hours, Petite," Remy led her to the bed, "Come sit down."

He summarized what had happened. How she started losing it and her friends had to do the near unthinkable and knock her out with medication, practically against her will. Molly didn't look happy, but she understood.

"I could've ruined everything," Molly frowned, "I'm sorry Remy."

"No. Your instinct to do good just kicked in. You don't want to see anyone get hurt or feel bad. It's always been one of the things I've loved best about you, Molly. However, this wasn't really the best time for it either. You had a point. If we'd let the cat out of the bag tonight, it wouldn't have gone well for anyone involved. This was just one of those sad, weird situations to let people believe what they need to in order to keep the peace and get by. Even the President. And everyone else we care about."

"I know. I promise I'll go with it to my grave," Molly smiled, "Man, this would make good black mail material for you."

"...You wouldn't," Remy side eyed her, "Baby, I give you everything. Why would you ever want to blackmail me?"

Molly shrugged. "I don't know. In case, you do something monumentally stupid again. Or cheat on me. Something like that."

"Like I could ever cheat. You'd kill me first." Remy laughed.

"Oh, I _so_ would," Molly nodded, smirking.

"So," Remy said, getting up from the bed with Molly. "Now that you're awake, why don't we finish that video game we started a couple days ago?" They made their way out of the room.

"Good idea. Say Remy? You think there's really a Johnny Tuttle out there somewhere? With a mom and stuff, just like we said?" Molly wondered.

"There's no telling, baby girl. Who knows? If there is, I'm sure he's got a much better backstory and more interesting life than we ever came up with." Remy smiled.

"Really? Knowing Beyonce? Saving Orphans? That's pretty interesting," Molly said.

"Well maybe he's Yasmine Bleeth's boyfriend, I don't know!" Remy threw his hands up in frustration.

"Hmm. Maybe one day we'll get to meet him and find out," Molly smiled.


End file.
